1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding speed control method of an automatic winder.
2. Related Art Statement
In an automatic winder comprising a plurality of winding units, each winding unit is provided with an inverter which controls the starting, the stopping and the rotating speed of a drum for driving a package to thereby control the speed at which yarn is wound on the package. In a conventional automatic winder, the acceleration of the drum during the start up time of the winding unit is initially fixed and cannot be changed. It is assumed that by increasing the acceleration of the drum at the start up time as sharply as possible, the start up time may be shortened and the efficiency of the machine may be improved.